Mr. Conductor Enters Fetch With Ruff Ruffman
Mr. Conductor Enters Fetch With Ruff Ruffman is a preschool crossover made by Pikachufreak. It stars Mr. Conductors 1, 2 and 3 (all from Shining Time Station, played by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon) who will join Ruff Ruffman in his greatest contests ever. Only Thomas Stories from Season 1-7 will be used, but none from Season 8-Present. Major Guest Stars *Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts (all from Mew Mew Power) *Sakura Avalon, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Rita Sasaki, Chelsea Mihara and Nikki Yanagisawa (all from Cardcaptors) *Courage, Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge (all from Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith and Mirabelle Haywood (all from Magical Doremi) *Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman (all from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Eddy, Ed and Double D (all from Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Elmo, Abby, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Zoe, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, The Count (Sesame Street) *Al Valentine, James Rogers, Amy Lambert and Mel Blake (all from Hoop-a-Joop) *Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine (all from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Rikochet, Buena Girl and The Flea (all from Mucha Lucha) *Sonic, Knuckles and Tails (all from Sonic X) *Sam Simpson, Clover and Alex (all from Totally Spies) *Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley (all from What's New, Scooby-Doo?) *Wario, Waluigi, Jimmy T., Jimmy P., Mona, Dribble, Spitz, Kat, Ana, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Dr. Crygor, Mike The Karaoke Robot, Penny Crygor, Orbulon, Ashley, Young Cricket and Master Mantis (all from WarioWare) *Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey (all from Xiaolin Showdown) *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare (all from Star Fox) *Jackie Chan, Uncle Chan, Jade Chan, Viper and Tohru (all from Jackie Chan Adventures) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo (all from TMNT 2003) *Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley (both from Static Shock) *Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian and Rev Runner (all from Loonatics Unleashed) *Cliff Feltbottom, Lube Ignatius, Shriek Dubois and Rancid Rabbit (all from CatDog) Notes *Kimiko will wear her The Apprentice outfit in this crossover. *The Star Fox Team will debut too. Season 1 (2006-2007) Episode 1: 3-2-1 Blast Off! * The episode finds The Conductors taking The Mew Mews, The Cardcaptor Girls, The Bagges, The Witchlings, The Spellmans, The Ed Boys, Our Heroes, The Hoop Kids, The Duelists, The Mascaritas, Team Sonic, The Totally Spies, Mystery Inc, The WarioWare Gang, The Xiaolin Monks, The Star Fox Team, The J-Team, The Ninja Turtles, Virgil, Richie and The Loonatics to the studio. Inside, they meet Ruff Ruffman who explains that he will send Ash and Virgil on a Museum of Science. Mr. Conductor 1 then tells Ruff the first Thomas Story entitled Thomas Gets Tricked. After it, Ruff sends both Ash and Virgil on a museum of science. When the two arrive, they encounter Team Nebulon. They all guide them to the shuttle, where they suddenly find Team Rocket and The Greaser Dogs who both perform their mottos. Angry at how both trios are going to the shuttle, Lloyd commands them to leave it alone, while Mr. Conductor 1 tells Ash and Virgil the next Thomas Story entitled Percy and The Signal. After it, Team Rocket and The Greasers are thrown out of the museum and Ash and Virgil return from their trip. Then, The Conductors welcome Ruff to the pack. Notes * Thomas Stories: Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy and The Signal. Episode 2: Good Dancing and Bad Teeth * Ruff and The YTV characters are having a normal day when Ruff gets a bad toothache. So he sends Yugi, Sonic and Fox to the dance room, and Mona, Daphne and Sam to the dentist. When Yugi, Sonic and Fox arrive, they meet up with Seymour and Mandi and Mr. Conductor 2 tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. After it, Yugi, Sonic and Fox begin to dance to Backstreet Boys' The Call. Meanwhile, at the dentist, Mona, Daphne and Sam meet up with Dr. Anna and Dr. Proctor who tell them that children are getting toothaches. Mona, Daphne and Sam don gloves, goggles and dust masks to protect themselves from bacteria and set to work immediately. After completing the job, Mr. Conductor 2 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday. After it, Yugi and the others return to the studio and Ruff congratulates them for their tasks. Notes * Thomas Stories: Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday. Episode 3: How To Get Out Your Inner Hip Hop * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that there is no food. So Ruff sends Kimiko, Meilin and Jackie to the dance room in order to do hip hop, and Lexi, Richie and Donatello to the kitchen in order to do food cooking. When Kimiko, Meilin and Jackie arrive, they meet up with The Hi-5 Crew and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Bertie's Chase. After it, Kimiko and Meilin dance to hip hop music. Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Lexi, Richie and Donatello meet up with Remy, a Ratatouille character, who explains that he will cook food. Lexi, Richie and Donatello set to work at once. After that, they serve food to the customers and Mr. Conductor 1 tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Percy's Promise. After it, Kimiko and the others return from the studio and Chelsea thanks Meilin for doing hip hop lessons. Notes * Thomas Stories: Bertie's Chase and Percy's Promise. Episode 4: Cats? I Thought You Said Kites! * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that cats are indeed on duty. So Ruff sends Sabrina, Zoey and Clover to a nearby place in order to train a cat, and 9-Volt, Shaggy and Falco to a workshop in order to build a kite. When Sabrina, Zoey and Clover arrive, they meet up with Presley Carnovan and Heathcliff and Mr. Conductor 3 tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Bill, Ben and Fergus. After it, Sabrina begins to train Salem in order for her contest. Meanwhile, at the workshop, 9-Volt, Shaggy and Falco meet up with Annie Roberts who explains that she will help. Admitting that Annie shares her purple and black striped pantyhose with Mel, 9-Volt agrees to invent a kite and he, Shaggy and Falco did. When the newly built kite safely lands on a porch where Charlene The Poodle is, Mr. Conductor 3 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Thomas and The Search For Fergus. After that, Sabrina and the others arrive back at the studio and Hilda and Zelda congratulate Sabrina for training Salem. Notes * Thomas Stories: Bill, Ben and Fergus and Thomas and The Search For Fergus. Episode 5: Ye Olde Colonial Episode *Ruff and The YTV characters discover that the power has gone out. So Ruff sends all of the YTV characters back to 1627. When they arrive, The Sigma 6 appear and Brock is quick to propose to Scarlett, only to have Misty drag him out. Tea is head over heels with Duke, and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells him the first Thomas Story entitled Thomas Saves The Day. After it, Duke takes the gang on a journey through time, where they find Cobra Commander. He explains that 1627 will be torn apart, but Duke declines, as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells the rest of the G.I. Joes the next Thomas Story entitled Down The Mine. After it, Cobra Commander is sent packing, and as The YTV characters return to the studio, the lights are back on. Notes * Thomas Stories: Thomas Saves The Day and Down The Mine. Episode 6: Saturday Night With A Slight Fever *Ruff and The YTV characters discover that there is no talent. So Ruff sends the whole YTV characters to a nearby plaza. When they arrive, The Tiny Toons appear and Ace is glad to see Buster. Mr. Conductor 2 then tells him the first Thomas Story entitled Jack Frost. After it, Buster guides the gang on a tour, where they find Montana Max. He hardly explains that he will get fever, but Danger and Plucky refuse and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells the rest of the Tiny Toons the next Thomas Story entitled Faulty Whistles. After it, Max is kicked out, and as The YTV characters return to the studio, Ruff is happy to have his talents back. Notes * Thomas Stories: Jack Frost and Faulty Whistles. Episode 7: To Bee or Not To Bee *Ruff and The YTV characters are holding a Busy As A Bee promotion, but Ruff finds that he can't get his Bee costume off because of a broken zipper. So he sends both Rikochet and Scooby to the beach, and both Mel and Penny to the backyard. When Rikochet and Scooby arrive at the beach, The Riverdale Teens appear and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells Archie the first Thomas Story entitled Gordon Takes A Dip. After it, Rikochet and Scooby begin to surf perfectly. Meanwhile, at the backyard, Mel and Penny meet up with The Pesky Family. Maggie explains that girls will build a hive at super speed. Accepting Maggie's offer, Mel and Penny don Bee costumes and, in a fast motion sequence, start to build the beehive. After completing it, Mr. Conductor 1 tells them the next Thomas Story entitled James Goes Buzz Buzz. After it, Rikochet and the others return to the studio, and Mel, thinking that her black pantyhose used for her bee costume look pretty, throws off her flats and gives Ash a good footsie by pressing her pantyhosed feet to Ash's bare feet, leaving the others, including Ruff, in a state of shock. Notes * Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes A Dip and James Goes Buzz Buzz. Episode 8: B.L.T. For Breakfast *Ruff and The YTV characters discover that breakfast is needed. So Ruff sends both Jackie and Omi to a factory in order to make ice cream flavors, and both Amy and Velma to the diner in order to do a cooking list. When Jackie and Omi arrive, The Muscle League appear and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Toby The Tram Engine. After it, Jackie and Omi start to do flavors. Meanwhile, at the diner, Amy and Velma meet up with The Winx Fairies. Bloom explains that food will be served. So Amy and Velma set to work quickly. After that, the food is served and Mr. Conductor 1 tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Thomas Breaks The Rules. After it, Jackie and the others return to the studio and Raimundo congratulates Omi for doing ice cream flavors. Notes * Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine and Thomas Breaks The Rules. Episode 9: The Mystery of The Missing Thing In The Haunted Castle * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that Ruffael Ruffmannowitz has lost his invention. So Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to Hammond Castle. When they get inside, The Pussycat Crew appear and Brock proposes to Josie, saying that he'll never be fearing for her, only to have Misty drag him out. Daphne admits that Josie wears pink pantyhose and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells her, Valerie and Melody the first Thomas Story entitled Haunted Henry. After it, Josie takes the gang on a search for Ruffael's lost invention, where they suddenly find Petra Fina, Dino Fishman and Principal Mite. Yugi has a huge encounter with Petra since his fight with her in Anime Adventure 2, and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells the other duelists the next Thomas Story entitled Duncan Gets Spooked. After it, Petra, Dino and Mite are sent packing and the lost invention is retrieved. Then, as the YTV characters return to the studio, Ruff is happy to have the invention safe and sound. Notes * Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry and Duncan Gets Spooked. Episode 10: This Old Lemonade Stand * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that they need lemonade. So Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to a nearby place. When they arrive, The Biker Mice appear. They all explain that lemonades will be served and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled James In A Mess. After it, the gang set to work on making lemonades, until The Kanker Sisters arrive. They all explain that they want to take the lemonades away, but Eddy refuses, as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells Ed and Double D the next Thomas Story entitled Percy's Predicament. After it, The Kankers are thrown out and The Lemonades are safe. Then, as the YTV characters return to the studio, Ruff drinks lemonade and suddenly finds himself sour. Notes * Thomas Stories: James In A Mess and Percy's Predicament. Episode 11: It's Raining Cats and Dogs * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that there's a raining bunch of cats and dogs. Eager to prove himself right, Ruff sends both Big Bird and Kikki to the weather center, and both Rev and Alex to the painting center. When Big Bird and Kikki arrive, The Catillac Cats appear and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled James and The Red Balloon. After it, Big Bird and Kikki set to work on forecasting the weather. Meanwhile, at the painting center, Elmo, Rev and Alex meet up with The Amazing Spiez. Lee explains that he will seek help in painting the mural. Rev agrees and speeds himself up while painting the mural perfectly. Once he finishes, Mr. Conductor 2 then tells him, Rev and Alex the next Thomas Story entitled Edward The Very Useful Engine. After it, as Buena Girl and the others return to the studio, Sam and Clover congratulate Alex for doing good jobs. Notes * Thomas Stories: James and The Red Balloon and Edward The Very Useful Engine. Episode 12: That Doesn't Float My Boat * Ruff and The YTV characters find that the studio has been flooded with junk. To make things right, Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to a nearby location. When they arrive, Team ACME appear and Brock enters a rivalry with Zack. Mr. Conductor 1 then tells him and Ivy the first Thomas Story entitled A Proud Day For James. After it, Zack takes the gang on a boat tour, where they find The Wolfpack. They all explain that they will destroy the boat, but Al doesn't want them, as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells James, Amy and Mel the next Thomas Story entitled Time For Trouble. After it, The Wolfpack are kicked out and the boat tour has ended. Then, as the YTV characters return to the studio, everything is back to normal. Notes * Thomas Stories: A Proud Day For James and Time For Trouble. Episode 13: Send In The Clowns * Ruff and The YTV characters are preparing to get revenge at The Great Spotinsky. In order to make things right, Ruff sends Misty and Lexi to the big top, and Sonic and Fox to the other side of the circus. When Misty and Lexi arrive at the big top, Stella, a ringmaster who is Bill's fiance, appears and Mr. Conductor 3 then tells her the first Thomas Story entitled Rheneas and The Roller Coaster. After it, Misty and Lexi set their circus acts. Meanwhile, at the water Balloon place, Sonic and Fox meet up with Kevin Keene and Duke who explain that they will fill the balloons with water. Sonic and Fox accept the offer and fill in the balloons with water. Mr. Conductor 3 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled The Runaway Elephant. After it, as Misty and the others return to the studio, Falco congratulates Fox for filling the balloons perfectly. Notes * Thomas Stories: Rheneas and The Roller Coaster and The Runaway Elephant. Episode 14: Grandma Ruffman's Recipe For Success * Ruff and The YTV characters find that Grandma Ruffman has a recipe to make. In order for a plan, Ruff sends Ash, Rikochet and Mona to the place in order to find the recipes, and Chelsea, Joey and Michelangelo to the place in order to meet comedians. When Ash, Rikochet and Mona arrive, Samurai and Macy appear and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Diesel's Devious Deed. After it, Ash, Rikochet and Mona start to make recipes. Meanwhile, Chelsea, Joey and Michelangelo arrive at the talent show and meet up with Zachary Marker and Erika Amazake. Zachary explains that he will have jokes for his own, but Chelsea strangles him and Joey and Michelangelo do their best. Soon, they succeed and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled No Joke For James. After it, as Ash and the others return, Mary congratulates Ash for doing a good recipe. Notes * Thomas Stories: Diesel's Devious Deed and No Joke For James. Episode 15: Trying Chef * Ruff and The YTV characters prepare to make a chef of their lives. In order to make a recipe, Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to the kitchen for an Iron Chef spoof. When they arrive, The Straw Hat Pirates appear and Brock proposes to Robin, but Misty drags him away. Both Virgil and Richie admit that Luffy can stretch, as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells him the first Thomas Story entitled Trouble For Thomas. After it, Luffy takes the gang on a tour, where they encounter The Screws. They all explain that it's their plan to take over, but Rikochet refuses as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells Buena Girl and The Flea the next Thomas Story entitled Percy Takes The Plunge. After it, The Screws are thrown out and the recipes are completed. Then, as the YTV characters return, Ruff is delighted to have a recipe here. Notes * Thomas Stories: Trouble For Thomas and Percy Takes The Plunge. Episode 16: Don't Put The Kart Before The Sea Lion * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that the karts are out of control. So Ruff sends Eddy and Mel to a nearby place for Go Karts, and Sam and Renee to the place where Sea Lions live. When Eddy and Mel arrive, the cast of Speed Buggy appear and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Gordon Takes A Tumble. After it, Eddy and Mel go on a Double Dash race against The Santiago Twins and win the competition. Meanwhile, Sam and Renee arrive at a place full of sea lions and meet up with the cast of Sealab 2020. Hal explains that he will help the sea lions get trained. Sam and Renee accept and train the sea lions. The training is completed and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Dunkin' Duncan. After it, as Eddy and the others return, Ed and Double D congratulate Eddy for winning the race. Notes * Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes A Tumble and Dunkin' Duncan. Episode 17: Relaxing With Ruff * Ruff and The YTV characters are wondering why there's no yoga. In order to make a deal, Ruff sends The Mew Mews, The Cardcaptor Girls, The Bagges, The Witchlings, The Spellmans, The Ed Boys, Our Heroes, The Hoop Kids, The Duelists and The Mascaritas to a Yoga Spa, and Team Sonic, The Totally Spies, Mystery Inc, The WarioWare Gang, The Xiaolin Monks, The Star Fox Team, The J-Team, The Ninja Turtles, Virgil, Richie and The Loonatics to the amusement park. When Zoey and the others arrive, The Witch Guardians appear and Brock begins to propose to Will, but Misty drags him away. Both Amy and Mel admit that Will is the leader and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells her the first Thomas Story entitled Whistles and Sneezes. After it, Rita dons her Ashley Morrison outfit and tan tights and starts doing her fitness exercises without wearing her gray flats. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others arrive at the amusement park and meet up with the cast of X-Men Evolution. Scott explains that he will measure the fear factor, frightening both Scooby and Shaggy in the process. The fear factor measure then starts and the job is complete, as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells The X-Men the next Thomas Story entitled Duck Takes Charge. After it, The YTV characters return to the studio and Ruff is pleased to have his fitness here. Notes * Thomas Stories: Whistles and Sneezes and Duck Takes Charge. Episode 18: Scat Cat, Scat * Ruff and The YTV characters are horrified when someone broke into Ruff's doghouse and stole his knee board. In order to retrieve it, Ruff sends Brock and Kaiba to the ins of the knee board place, and Dorie and Zoey to a place where wild animals live. When Brock and Kaiba arrive at the ins of the knee board place, Ang and Ling Leung appear and Mr. Conductor 3 then tells them the first Thomas Story entitled Bad Day At Castle Loch. After it, Brock and Kaiba begin to practice their skills. Meanwhile, Dorie and Zoey arrive at the wildlife and meet up with The Jumanji Company. Peter explains that lions are on the loose. Dorie and Zoey accept and stop the lions in no time. After that, Mr. Conductor 3 then tells them the next Thomas Story entitled Peace and Quiet. After it, Brock and the others return home and Reanne and Mirabelle congratulate Dorie for capturing the lions. Notes * Thomas Stories: Bad Day At Castle Loch and Peace and Quiet. Episode 19: Ruff Ruffman Spaces Out * Ruff and The YTV characters discover that Space is always Space. So Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to Space Camp. When they arrive, Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy appear and explain that they will start their training. Both Hilda and Zelda admit that Jim is famous and Mr. Conductor 1 then tells him the first Thomas Story entitled Thomas Goes Fishing. After it, Jim and Peter take the gang on a tour, where they find Group Spydra. They explain that they want fame, but Ash and Mary refuse as Mr. Conductor 1 then tells Misty and Brock the next Thomas Story entitled A Scarf For Percy. After it, Group Spydra are thrown out and as the YTV characters return, Ruff is happy to have Space Camp completed. Notes * Thomas Stories: Thomas Goes Fishing and A Scarf For Percy. Episode 20: The Dogcalathon Finale * It's the first season finale for Ruff and The YTV characters and they are ready for a big talent show. So Ruff sends all of the YTV characters to the Turabo Gardens community center. When they get inside, The Chan Clan appear and Brock proposes to Suzie and Anne, only to have Misty drag him out. Mr. Conductor 2 then tells Henry the first Thomas Story entitled Cranky Bugs. After it, the gang perform various songs, like Ash and Mary singing To Be A Master, Nikki singing Born This Way, and Virgil and Richie singing Riding Dirty. After that, the talent show becomes a success and Mr. Conductor 2 then tells The Chan Clan the next Thomas Story entitled Horrid Lorry. After it, the YTV characters return to the studio and Ruff awards Our Heroes with first place medals. Notes * Thomas Stories: Cranky Bugs and Horrid Lorry. Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman